Tripping
by Selestyna Arpa364
Summary: Nanao is being very clumsy around a certain captain... ShunsuixNanao. T for VERY AWKWARD situations.


**Hi Everyone! This fanfic is probably really cheesy, but that's okay, it's filled with plenty of awkward moments (poor Nanao) so I hope you enjoy it! Please review, no flames please. **

Nanao set down her pen, sat back in her chair, and stretched. She had been doing paperwork for _four_ straight hours already, and it was barely 10 o'clock.

She looked at her neatly stacked pile of completed paperwork and compared it to the work she had yet to do. The pile of unfinished papers was more than twice the height of the completed pile. She groaned in frustration. For the 511,345,220 time, her captain had neglected his share of paperwork and now _she_ was left to finish all of it within the next two days!

"Damnit. How did I know this would happen?" She stood up to get a refill of her favorite tea. She was stepping around her desk when the door flew open scaring her. The shock made her jump and she tripped over a stack of paperwork she placed 'out of the way'. She threw out her hands to catch herself and she fell…onto something soft.

She opened her eyes and saw pink. _Oh no please no..._she looked up and realized she was in the arms of her Captain, who was currently staring at her in mild surprise. He caught her so most of her weight was on him, and he was carefully holding her so his hands were on her waist. "Well, my lovely Nanao, you really shouldn't place papers on the floor." She reached up to push herself away from her Captain when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Nanao blushed as she was gently pulled toward his partially bare and very muscular chest.

"But I won't deny that I enjoy this position." She smacked him as she jumped back, blushing from their close proximity. "Captain, now that you've finally decided to come in today, I need you to sign these papers." she quickly walked over to her desk and handed him a stack roughly the size and weight of Yachiru.

"Ah, my lovely Nanao, you work too hard," he sighed as he placed the pile on his desk and reached for a pen. "And you don't work hard enough Captain."

"My lovely Nanao, you wound me."

"Forgive me."

"Always." She sighed and got back to work. _Why oh why did I have to fall in love with this REDICULUS man who is also my Captain._

Later, during her lunch break, Nanao was eating lunch at her desk. It was quite peaceful without her Captain there to bug her. She was just about to head to the washroom to clean her hands, when the door opened suddenly revealing her Captain who flash stepped within 2 inches of her face.

"MY DARLING NANAO I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!!!"

As if that statement wasn't enough to scare her, she jumped back at his close proximity and mentally prepared her backside to meet the floor. She was partially correct, but when she opened her eyes she wished she had fallen on her butt.

Her Captain had used flash step to catch her in mid-fall, and then twisted so he received most of the impact on his back. She was literally on top of him. Captain Kyoraku had his arms wrapped around her waist and his hat had fallen off. He actually had enough decency look surprised and a little embarrassed about their position. Her face had come inches from his. He had carefully cradled her close to his body. Nanao then realized (with a blush) that she was gripping the front of her Captain's uniform as an automatic reaction to prevent her fall.

Slowly, her Captain sat up, taking her with him. She was sitting in between his legs and still hadn't let go of his uniform. He looked directly at her face and asked "Are you alright my darling Nanao?" He moves his hands and reached for her's checking for any bruises or bumps. He checked her face last. He looked into her eyes for any sign of shock.

Nanao blushed, but soon regained her cool. She straightened her uniform and stood up. "I'm fine Captain, now what was it you wished to tell me?"

Her Captain got up, "There's an emergency Officers meeting in the 1st division right now, we are required to attend." She nodded, and without a word, they simultaneously flash stepped to the 1st division. It ended up being a minor meeting on squad productivity, so only the lieutenants were required to stay (_Oh the irony _thought Nanao). She was on her way back to the barracks later, her mind in a muddle when she passed her favorite bookstore.

It was around break anyway, so Nanao decided to stop in to find out if her book order had come. She left, twenty minutes later with a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ (ordered from the world of the living) and a cup of chai tea. She flash-stepped back to her squad, reading the book and sipping tea as she went.

She had reached the courtyard without a single mishap. The book was very interesting, the language was unique, and she couldn't wait to get back to her office to curl up in a chair to 'properly' read it. She was just walking past the sakura tree, when she tripped over something. Her book flew out of her hands and her tea splattered onto a pink haori. She fell onto said haori seconds later.

_Wait…pink?_

_Pink haori could only mean…_" She looked up and saw her Captain staring at her curiously. "Captain Kyoraku! I'm so sorry!" Her Captain looked a little surprised. "Nanao, I have several questions. One, why are you on top of me, and two, why is there tea on me?"

She jumped off of him. He looked like he had been sleeping when she tripped, and there was a large brown stain on the side of his haori, his captain's robe, and his uniform. "I'm so sorry sir. I tripped over something and I spilled my tea on you. And, er…I guess I just happened to land on you. Please accept my apologies sir, I will see to cleaning your haori immediately."

"Don't worry so much about it, my darling Nanao. You should stop worrying about my haori, it seems you have stained yours too."

Nanao blushed and looked at her hakama, there was a large tea stain all over her chest and stomach. Noticing her discomfort, the Captain took off his haori, folded it, and gave it to Nanao to cover the stain. The he carefully steered her into the common room in the barracks. There was a closet which held spare uniforms. She opened the closet door and found the uniforms, but…

"Well, these aren't your size." They were all at least three sizes too large for Nanao. "It's no trouble sir, I can go home to change."

"No you can't." She stared at her captain. "And why…?"

"You sent your spare uniform to be cleaned and repaired from last week's hollow attack, am I right?" She blushed again…she had forgotten about that…

"Come with me my dear Nanao," he led her to their shared office and closed the door behind him. He took off his hat and went over to his desk, placing it off to the side and opening a drawer. Nanao fully expected for him to pull out a sake bottle (she kinda hoped he would, that way she could find his secret stash) but instead he pulled out a towel and a bottle full of some mysterious blue liquid. He tossed her the towel.

"Here, when your uniform is dry, pour this liquid on it, it will take out the stain without having to wash your entire uniform." Nanao's eyes widened in wonder at such a strange product and she began to feverishly dab at the _very large, annoying, and wet_ stain. When she was satisfied it was dry she said, "Captain its dry can I…" She happened to look and her captain and she felt her jaw drop.

_Oh. My. Gosh._

He had stripped to his waist, and was gently dabbing at his haori with the strange liquid. He was facing sideways and from where she was standing, Nanao had a very good view of his well toned body. His chest and arms were muscular, and his stomach clearly showed six pack abs. She knew half of the female shinigami in the Soul Society had crushes on him (including herself), now she know why. He glanced up at Nanao from drying his haori. Nanao promptly blushed, and fiddled with her glasses saying, "Captain, when you are finished, will you pass me the cleaning solution please?"

He walked around from behind the desk, and handed her the solution and a fresh towel. She muttered her thanks, blushing with her close proximity to his _hot body…NO! BAD NANAO! He's my captain, I can't be thinking things like that!_ Without thinking, she unscrewed the cap of the bottle and poured it onto the spot on her uniform.

"Nanao! Don't-!" Nanao gasped, the liquid was scorching hot, and it left huge red blisters on her fingers and chest where it made contact. "My dear, Nanao are you alright?" Her captain rushed to her side. Nanao had an urge to smack him with the bottle she still held, but she could barely contain tears of pain threatening to slip up her calm demeanor.

"I'm fine, it's just a burn." Her captain came over with his hands covering his now clean pink haori. He took the bottle from her and carefully placed it on the desk. He gently took her hands into his and muttered a kido healing spell.

"I'm sorry, my dear Nanao, I should have warned you about the properties of this cleaning solution."

"It's alright sir, I'll be fine." Once he healed her hands, he allowed her to heal her more private parts before giving her a minor heart attack.

"Nanao, will you take off the top half of your hakama?"

"Excuse me?!" He glanced at her, confused, that one look was enough to make her nervous as hell.

Realization dawned on his face after a moment. "I think you mistake my meaning Nanao, I want you to take off your hakama so I can properly clean the tea stain," He handed her his pink haori again. "You can wear this, I'm sorry for being vague."

"It's alright Captain." _Thank goodness that's all he was asking…_ He turned around to give her some privacy and she noticed his back was just as toned as his front. She blushed again and quickly took off the top half of her hakama and used her belt to tie her captain's haori snugly around her.

"Umm…sir? I'm decent now…" He turned around and smiled at Nanao. "Nanao, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look in pink?" He smiled wider at her blush and took her stained uniform from her. She sat down at her desk and distracted herself with paperwork to prevent her face from further matching the haori she was currently wearing. She couldn't help but notice that it smelled sweet, yet musky and manly, it smelled like her Captain. He quickly finished cleaning her uniform.

"It's all finished, you can put it back on now." Nanao stood up and scooted around her desk to fetch her uniform when she slid on the spilt cleaning solution and rammed into her captain. They both fell. This time, it was the captain who landed on top of Nanao. He had caught himself such that he had each hand beside her head and his legs straddled hers. Nanao was secretly embarrassed beyond belief, but her calm face remained as passive as ever. Her captain smiled sweetly.

"Well, it seems you've gotten quite clumsy around me today my lovely Nanao." He just _had_ to speak, his voice was resonating so close to her and his voice, his smell, his very presence (on top of her she might add) made her heart beat quickly.

She fixed her glasses in an annoyed manner. "Well I'd hardy qualify that as _my fault_. Now will you…" She stopped, her captain had placed a finger over her lips to silence her. He left it on her lips only briefly, then he let it trail down the side of her cheek and onto her temple. Nanao's heart beat even quicker. Her Captain had now lowered himself onto his forearms, so he was closer to her. With his free hand he gently took hers, and kissed her palm. Her heart skipped a beat. He placed that hand on his cheek and then looked directly at Nanao.

His face was mere inches from her own. "My lovely Nanao, I'm sorry if what I'm about to do displeases you." Then he closed the distance between them and kissed her gently.

Nanao's eyes widened the kiss was brief, and when it was over her captain looked worried. "Nanao, I…" she didn't give him a chance to fully respond as she gently placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him down for another kiss.

Shunsui's eyes slid shut, responding eagerly to Nanao's kiss. Once he was sure she wasn't going to hit him with some foreign object, he applied more pressure and began to really kiss her. He gently lifted her head into his hand, cradling it with one hand, and removing her hair clip with the other, gently massaging the area where it had been. The other hand was gently caressing her cheek. Nanao (who still had one hand on her captain's cheek) carefully slid her other hand deeper into his curly hair. He licked her bottom lip and was surprised when she allowed his tongue to search her mouth. Her tongue met his and they moved with each other in perfect unison. She tasted like her favorite chai tea, sweet yet with an underlying hint of spiciness. He tasted like cherries and sweet sake.

When they finally broke apart for air, he smiled down at her and she genuinely smiled back. To Shunsui, it was one of the most breath taking sights he had ever seen. "Forgive me?" he asked teasingly.

She gave him a mock annoyed look, then with a quick shove, she pushed her captain onto his back, lying on top of his stomach. She drummed her fingers on his bare chest, still looking pensive. Then she smiled at him, "Always," she said, then she kissed him.

He smiled into her kiss wrapping his arms around her waist and was silently thankful for her clumsiness that day.


End file.
